Fluffy Furball
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: Alih-alih mengomeli Tendou, Semi malah terdistraksi dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik jaket Ushijima "Wakatoshi... itu apaan?" Fict for #drabbletober #day2 [Ushijima x Tendou]


**Drabble ini terinspirasi dari grup roleplay HGA. Ushi mungut anak anjing Samoyed dan keseharian Ushi jadi tambah fuwa-fuwa(?) xD**

* * *

.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua musim panas, masa-masanya suhu di Miyagi meningkat cukup drastis.

Biasanya, seorang Tendou Satori paling ogah kalau diajak lari pagi. Apalagi hari minggu. Mau diiming-iming es krim cokelat atau majalah Shonen Jump edisi terbaru pun si Guess Monster itu tidak juga keluar kamar.

Tapi hari ini -khusus hari ini- entah semalam dia kesurupan apa, Tendou sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Ushijima.

Sang pemilik kamar, yang merangkap sebagai pacar si Guess Monster ini malah baru beranjak dari kasur begitu dikejutkan dengan ketukan super dari Tendou.

"Wa-ka-to-shi-kuuun~" oh dan tidak lupa dengan nyanyian khas dari mengerang kesal, lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"Satori..." gumamnya, masih mengumpulkan nyawa yang baru terkumpul 80%, lengkap dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah yang bisa membuat orang lain ill-feel. Tapi mau bagaimana pun wajah Ushijima ketika bangun tidur, tetap terlihat tampan dimata Tendou. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Kamu mau kemana?"

"Awww~ rupanya miracle boy kesayanganku bisa malas juga. Tentu saja kita lari pagi!" Serunya dengan semangat, tidak mempedulikan pacarnya yang malah menguap lebar. Masalahnya ini baru jam setengah 6 pagi loh.

Ini memang Ushijima yang masih mengantuk atau telinganya yang salah dengar? Tapi ia tidak peduli dan dengan pasrahnya didorong menuju kamar mandi, "Ayo cuci muka, lalu ganti bajumu!"

.

Siang itu Semi menyusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga asrama, tangannya setia menggerakkan kipas tangan untuk mengusir hawa panas. Lalu langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok familiar di depannya.

"Hayato?"

"Hai," Sapa si pemilik nama dengan singkat, "mau mengunjungi siapa?"

"Kamar Wakatoshi. Mungkin Satori juga ada disitu. Sejak pagi tadi aku gedor pintu kamarnya tidak ada respon." Balasnya, masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menggerakkan kipas. Semakin siang, panas semakin menjadi-jadi.

Si libero itu terdiam, tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Wakatoshi juga sejak pagi belum keluar kamar. Mungkin Satori ikut lari pagi dengannya?"

Kali ini Semi terkekeh, masa sih seorang Tendou Satori mau diajak lari pagi? Apalagi ini hari minggu? "Mana ada si jengger ayam itu mau diajak lari pagi."

"Kalau tidak percaya, tuh lihat saja dibelakangmu." Semi refleks menengok kearah yang dimaksud Hayato. Memang benar, dibelakangnya sudah ada 'si jengger ayam' yang membawa bungkusan besar dan Ushijima yang… perutnya menggembung?

Alih-alih mengomeli Tendou, Semi malah terdistraksi dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik jaket Ushijima –BAHKAN SESUATU ITU BERGERAK-GERAK.

"Wakatoshi… itu apaan?" tidak usah di perjelas lagi, Ushijima sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Semi. Tanpa berucap sedikitpun, Ushijima langsung membuka sleting jaketnya hingga kepala berbulu putih lebat muncul dari jaketnya.

"Anak anjing?" kali ini Hayato ikut berkomentar. Ushijima mengangguk sebagai balasan pada Hayato yang kini menggaruk leher anjing tersebut.

"Kami menemukan anak anjing ini terluka, jadi aku dan Wakatoshi-kun membawanya dulu ke dokter hewan." Jawab Satori, lalu menyimpan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya, "Jangan beritahu penjaga asrama ya~"

Perhatian Semi hampir seluruhnya teralih pada buntalan bulu putih digendongan Ushijima, "Tapi apa kalian yakin anjing ini tidak punya majikan? Maksudku, lihat saja bulunya putih bersih begini. Kalau tidak salah ini jenis ras Samoyed kan?"

Kini giliran Ushijima yang angkat bicara, "Kami sudah keliling sekitar taman untuk menanyakan pemilik anjing ini, tapi salah satu pemilik toko disitu bilang ada yang orang membuang anjing ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi kan di asrama kita tidak—"

"Eita." Yang dipanggil terkesiap, terkejut karena baru sadar wajah Ushijima sudah berjarak minus 30 senti dari wajahnya. "Aku ingin pelihara anjing." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada penekanan di setiap kata.

Ada tiga hal yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Ushijima Wakatoshi:

Tendou

Voli

Anjing

Dan Semi baru ingat tiga hal itu.

"I—iya deh iya iya."

.

"Huff, akhirnya." Keluh Tendou setelah menyimpan bungkusan berisi makanan anjing seberat sati kilogram, tidak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Ushijima.

Sedangkan si pemilik kamar menyimpan anak anjing tersebut di lantai, lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Jelas si anak anjing menikmatinya, bahkan buntalan bulu putih itu kini mulai berguling-guling di lantai. Berharap Ushijima mau memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

"Kamu harus memberinya nama, Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou ikut duduk bersama Ushijima di lantai kamarnya. Ikut memperhatikan si buntalan bulu yang semakin menggeliat bahagia. "Ada ide?"

Ushijima mendengung pelan, kepalanya terus berpikir mencari nama yang pas, "Sasuke?"

"Jangan. Kalau itu cocoknya untuk Shiba Inu."

"Terus apa?" tanyanya pada si rambut merah yang menyimpan kepalanya di bahu bidang Ushijima. Tendou lalu menyeringai jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau diberi nama Wakatoshi?"

Sontak Ushijima menoleh, "Maksudnya? Aku jadi anjing, begitu?"

Tendou terkekeh, lalu mencium rahang kokoh Ushijima. "Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana dengan Mino-kun?"

Ushijima berhenti bermain-main dengan si buntalan bulu —yang kini bernama Mino, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lembut "Bagus juga."

"Nah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku juga memanggilmu 'Wakkun'~"

Senyum itu sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan Tendou, ia lalu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas surai merah di bahunya. Bersama Mino yang merangkak dan tertidur keatas pangkuan Ushijima.

"Iya."

.

* * *

.

#drabbletober

#day2 – "pet names"


End file.
